Waterlogged
by Mamaloot
Summary: Romano would ask why he was still here, but he wouldn't throw famiglia out into the rain like that. He wasn't heartless./ RomanoxSeborga. Cute and Fluffy./


**Note**: I roleplay off of Facebook, and there's one person that got me into this pairing~ Romano/Seborga, SeboMano, whatever I'm calling it. And I wrote according to a prompt I made, as practice.

I only hope you enjoy this; I squee-d writing it. No lie. ((Now off to update certain fics of mine *cough*cough*))

* * *

><p>The storm was long and harsh, its cruel winds scraping against the sides of the house. Thunder crackled dangerously, like resounding gunshots, while lightning flashed daunting shadows upon the windows. There were only certain times when weather storms became strong enough to knock out the power in a house, or even the whole of the neighborhood. Southern Italy could curse his luck that such a thing happened to occur on what was a somewhat relaxing night and ruin his calm mood.<p>

So at that moment Romano sat huddled on his couch, between a mass of sheets and his north half, hoping that the damn lights would flicker back on sooner than later. After an hour into the storm, and half and hour in darkness, he realized that it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

It took a long time to get Veneziano to calm down, after which the little energetic ball of worry promptly fell asleep-only at being able to cuddle next to his fratello- and the elder Italian was left with his anxious nerves and the music of a blaring storm for his ears.

It sucked. And he said so, multiple times.

"Dammit…" He sighed and shifted on the couch, being careful not to move the sleeping Veneziano at his side. "…what the fuck is wrong with the weather anyway? Fucking bi-polar shi-"

There was another thunderclap, successfully cutting off his would-be rant. Then there were the harsh winds again; only they were like hammers, beating the side off the house. Romano jumped, the loud sound shocking him, as he was already on edge. "Wh-what the hell was-" Then it was another crashing, hammer-like sound at their front door. And it sounded much less like wind, but like the long claws of some creepy murder coming to kill them-!

The Italian shook his head to rid it off those thoughts. Stop being a drama Queen. Its just wind. But when the sound crashed again, only louder and longer he found himself approaching the door with a random blunt object for hitting. Or throwing.

"W-who's there?" The winds were so loud; if there was a response he wouldn't have heard it. "…."

Romano opened the door, just to peek through. And was surprised to see a person standing there. Then he narrowed his eyes, and opened the door enough to drag said person inside without giving him time to speak up.

It was just another unnaturally cheerful brunet, otherwise known as the Principality of Seborga. Romano's head started hurting. "Dammit, what the hell were you doing out there!"

"I wanted to stop by to visit! But hey, it started raining~"

"…Yea, I've noticed."

Romano tried his best not to start strangling the shorter brunet and instead went off to find a towel before the idiot soaked his floors. By the time he returned, however, Seborga had already stripped off his wet clothes down to his underwear and was ringing out his shirt into the sink.

It took a blushing Romano twenty seconds to throw the teen a shirt and yell about decency.

"…grazie, Roma~" the younger said once he was relaxed and in dry clothes.

They rejoined the still sleeping Veneziano on the couch. Romano stuck in the middle, whereas Northern Italy began clinging to him in his sleep, and Seborga on the other side cuddling up to him and grinning brightly.

Romano would ask why he was still here, but he wouldn't throw famiglia out into the rain like that. He wasn't that heartless, and though he could rant on and on about how stupid the other was for leaving unprepared, he still huffed and allowed him to stay. He even offered him a place to sleep for the night.

"…you're an idiot."

"And you're grumpy." Romano puffed out his cheeks, but otherwise didn't comment. "You're mad about the rain?"

"Duh. Damn storm put out the lights, if you haven't noticed by now."

Seborga shrugged, pulling the sheet s closer to him. "They're out in the whole neighborhood too. I'm glad you two are okay."

"Its just a storm- it wouldn't have killed us."

"Si, I know. Just wanted to be sure~" He reached up to slightly pinch the elder's cheek, chuckling when Romano gave the usual response of growling as he pushed the offending hand away. Seborga found that amusing and continued doing it, as each time annoyed Romano even more until he finally decided to retaliate with a few pinches of his own.

Things got quiet after that, as the storm raged on. Sure, the thunder still crashed hazardously, and the lightning would flash and light up the room every once in a while. The lights never flickered back on that night, and the Southern Italian hoped that it'd be back on by morning. And for some reason, Veneziano seemed able to peacefully sleep the whole thing through-he was a heavy sleeper apparently and still managed to hold his brother's waist tightly. Romano, unfortunately, found his nerves to be so on edge that sleeping became an impossible task. He wanted to sleep but couldn't.

So Seborga stayed up, the whole time content to bother the elder to no end with random chatter. Or gestures. He kept touching him, poking him, prodding him, pinching him.

"Stop it."

Poke. "No."

"Now."

Another poke. "No."

A growl. "I'll kill you."

A pinch. "No you won't~"

Until Romano ended up grabbing him by the wrists, successfully stopping him in his tracks. He laughed smugly at actually being able to win this annoying game, until Seborga leaned in closer to stare at him. It was at that moment that he realized that the teen wasn't trying at all to get free, just staring intensely at him, as if there was something just that mesmerizing about his face. Romano leaned back and their eyes met.

"Wh-what the hell are you-"

"Shh." Seborga hushed him, though it didn't look as serious as both his arms were held above his head by the wrists. "Listen."

The lightning flashed again, and a few seconds passed before the expected clap was heard. "It's getting farther away." Whenever a child was held awake by the menacing sounds of a thunderstorm, there would be a little chant, a game played by each thunderbolt. The farther away the thunderclap was from the moment one saw lightning, then the source is moving farther away.

"Maybe it'll be over soon~" the principality murmured and yawned, still not fighting to have his wrists freed.

"…..maybe." The thought of it ending calmed Romano a little, and his tense shoulders relaxed. He looked to the window, at a sudden spark of light, then turned back to see eyes peering back at him. Before he could speak though, Seborga's lips were on his, causing the elder to lean back a bit.

The grip on Seborga's wrists was promptly released at that, and they were then wrapped around the elder's neck. The elder Italian placed his hand at the other's hips and pulled him away. He focused his confused attention on the pair of green eyes staring back at him, and the playful grin that accompanied it.

"…hey, what the hell was that?" He had asked, but did not receive a response other than another short peck to the lips, which he blinked to. "That's-" Another kiss. "…not an answer you-" Yet another kiss. "Idiot!" His grip on the other's waist loosened a bit.

"Since when do ya really need an answer?" He moved into to nuzzle a blushing cheek with a sigh. "Well it was a kiss, duh."

"W-well, why the fuck did you just-"

"Because I wanted to?" Evidently, the younger had a passion for interrupting his elder nation. "Aren't ya relaxed a little now, Roma?" A slender finger rose to poke that cheek, "If you keep being so mean and grumpy you may never get to sleep tonight."

Outside, the wind started dying down, if only slightly, while the lightning still flared. Wonderfully enough, at each flash, the crackling sound of thunder became fainter and duller. Like it was moving away.

Romano's shoulders slumped as he listened.

"Ti amo..." Was murmured against his skin as a sighing Seborga snuggled closer and buried his face into his chest, arms still slinked around the other's neck. "…buona notte~"

"Idiot." He sighed and lightly smacked the back of his visitor's head before laying back in a relaxed way. "Sleep before I kill you."


End file.
